Love In The First Sight
by Saiyajin-Ohime-Thunder
Summary: A teenage girl bumped into someone. She fell in love with him and He also fell in love with her. What will happen next with this love in the first sight? They will find a complicated relationship ahead them. But they keep believe there's other way out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

**Title: Love in the First Sight**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**About the OC for the whole story: Full Name: Louise Orlando**

**Interest: Dueling, Nature, Traveling.**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 1: We Were Ment To Be**

So, the fated meeting between the two couple started when the girl named Louise running in hurry to the forest with many large trees around her. But she bumped into someone that fated with her. She bumped and wound upkissing him by accident. These all happen because the destiny choose them to be together. It all started that morning.

Morning 08.00 a.m. Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, March 26th.

In a perfect day without rain, is a good time to declare a ceremony. Because the teachers don't have to gives tolerance for them who were late and uses raining as a reason. But, now is a sunny day. The weather isn't cloudy at all. And all of the student were arrived at the ceremony in time. Except for the three students that got late by accident. One of them that overslept was Louise. So unlucky that she late, just because she mistakenly set the alarm for 08.15 a.m. after all, she up to set it 6.15 a.m. Now she was running in the forest, with eyes closed. Afterwards, she hit into something.

Meanwhile... the other one who late because of his crocodile is the guy named Jim. His crocodile was rampaging because it's hungry. Along with his crocodile, Jim was looking for food in the forest that same as the forest that Louise in. And Louise, bumped into Jim with eyes closed. She was still sleepy and even sleep walking. She haven't awake from her sleep. So, what happen to Louise is that she hit a tree once, before she hit Jim. She hit the tree by her bad luck while took a glance at her wrist watch, she didn't realize herself, and she just sleep walking. After she hit Jim that makes him laying on the ground, she accidentally upkissing him by accident. What an unbelieveable day for her.

After that, she finnaly woke up and stood up from Jim that laying on the ground. So is Jim, he stood up and admiring at Louise.

Louise gasped, when she knew what just happen."I-I-I'm sorry." She said while blushing.

"It's ok." Jim smiled. Jim gazed at her from hair to feet.

"I-I-I was overslept, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." Louise apologized.

While she was talking to Jim, he just ignored everything she just said because he was smiling and staring at how beautifull she was. Up and down then he circled all the way round her and then he was back in front of her again still staring. He was in a daze just staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Louise asked anxiously.

But Jim still silent, and just staring at her. He thinks that he finnaly found a beautiful maiden to hang out with.

"Excuse me, Hello! Are you still there?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Jim snapped out from his imagination. "I'm still here. Anyway, could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" She curiously asked.

"Will you do that again?" He smirked.

"D-Do what?" I replied.

"Ki-Kiss me." Jim said.

"Why?" She blushed. Her face is all red.

"...Because..." Before he finish his words, Louise replied "Oh, ok."

So she kisses Jim again but this time he returns it while putting his arm around her, Louise was shocked and widened eyes at what jim was doing but then she let it sang in and had closed her eyes and when he was done she was blushing a deep red while she covered her mouth with her hand.

Then Jim smiled and said "Wow, you're a super good kisser." And Louise sweatdrops.

"Well, see you at the ceremony. Bye!" Jim running out of the forest.

"OMG! I forgot something important!" Louise rushed to the ceremony.

When she arrived there, she sat next to Alexis. When Alexis saw Louise, Louise asked "Am I late?"

"Are you blind?" Jasmine said, she sat next to Alexis too. "You're totally late."

"Definetely." Alexis commented and smiled.

"Shhh... the ceremony still continued." Mindy said, she sat next to Louise.

And the other one who late is...

"Jaden! Where have you been?" Syrus asked anxiously. "I'm worried."

"Chill Sy, I only got lost around the forest." Jaden said.

"Man, I wonder why you always late during ceremony." Syrus said.

"It's natural." Jaden replied. Chumley sweatdrops.

Then when Chancellor Sheppard called out the new students she saw Jim again and and he saw her and just winked at her, and she was blushing again. When it was over they all headed over to the Slifer Red Dorm to eat lunch but Louise wasn't hungry her mind was on that new transfer student. Afterwards, she was sitting down with the gang she didn't notice that jim was also in there too. But he was on the opposite side of the room across from her. When she saw him, he whistled to her while his hand was in position on his right cheek staring at her again he was motioning for her to come over and sit with him by tapping his hand on the seat that was empty next to him. But all she could do was just blush and smile and he was waiting very patiently for her to come. She couldn't resist so she got up and moved over there next to him, the gang was all out surprised at how she just got up and walked over to him and she didn't even know him, but what they didn't realize was that she was going out with him but how was the question that was puzzling the whole entire gang. They even watch as he put his arm around her waste and had kissed her and she returned it without hasitation, the gang was so shocked that they could no longer eat. Poor the gang.

"Did you guys see what just happen?" Hassleberry widened his eyes.

"We DID see what just happen Dino Breath." Chazz whispered to the gang.

"When did she? I mean... How did she?" Syrus was searching for a good words to ask.

"Don't tell me... this has something to do with the reason why Louise late to the ceremony." Alexis made a point.

"Say what Alexis?" Jesse scraping his ears.

"Are you deaf?" Chazz said.

"Come on Chazz. What's the deal? Just relax." Atticus was so relaxed with his sun glasses.

"Yeah, right." Chazz said.

"By the way, what did you said just now Alexis?" Atticus act so cool while asking.

"I thought you heard her." Jesse sweatdrops.

"I just said, maybe she came late this morning because of Jim." Alexis repeated.

"What's the evidence if that Jim really caused Louise got late?" Jaden asked to Alexis.

"I dunno Jay." Alexis answered.

"So you do know?" Atticus miss heard again.

"Atticus... Alexis said that 'she don't know', not 'she do know'." Bastion said.

"Ah, I see. So that's a pun." Syrus said, and the gang sweatdrops. "Anyway, since when you're here Bastion?" Syrus blinked.

"That was cruel, Sy. You're so mean." Bastion said. "So, my existance was so low after all." He got a bit cranky.

"No, that wasn't what I mean..." Syrus felt guilty.

"I don't understand what Alexis just mentioned about... I'm lost." Hassleberry said.

"I got lost in my mind." Jesse said.

Atticus thinking so hard and said "My mind is on fire, and there is even smoke appeared."

"Ok, then stop thinking guys." Alexis said.

After the gang talked so much, Jim went outside and Louise sat with the gang. She sat beside Alexis and Syrus, in front of Jaden. The gang was asking her a lot of questions. But, Louise still won't answer what trully happen to her and Jim. So the gang back to eat. As for Jaden... he just keep smilling and even smirked at Louise. As if he knew everything what's in Louise mind. Louise just got confused why Jaden keep smilling at her. Did he got crazy? She thought. Or... he knew what happen to me and Jim this morning? She jumped the conclution.

After Louise talked to them and finished her breakfast, Louise ran after Jim. 10 minutes later, the gang also planned to tail them until they figure out what's going on with Jim and Louise. So the gang went to find Louise and Jim. They decided to look in the school and when they did, they heard laughing coming from the duel arena it was Jim hiding and Louise that is around the duel arena. The gang saw them and gasped. Maybe that was a little too much.

Then Atticus appeared from behind Jim and Fubuki gave him a confident, then Jim ran after Louise and gave her his letter.

"Wait, since when Atticus is over there!" Chazz confused. "He was here just a minute ago."

"I don't know Chazz, maybe he used somekind of magic." Jaden said. And everyone sweatdrops.

After 5 minutes, Louise wrote the reply letter. But the reply letter of hers flies by the wind. So, Jim caught the letter and read it.

"Am I having a dejavu or something? I think I recognize these scenes before." Chazz said.

"Oh, please Chazz. I think it's an imagination of yours that makes our scenes exactly like that." Alexis said.

"Wait... our scenes. Oh, I see. So that was came from my imagination from before, the day I duel with Alexis for being my girlfriend, the day after I asked Atticus for advice. Which means... don't tell me, Atticus told them how to be romantic with each other?" Chazz said.

"You said it. He must have done it." Alexis said.

"It's still our deduction, we don't know the real thing what exactly happen." Jesse said.

"Maybe we'll find out soon." Syrus smiled.

"Yeah... right..." Jaden set a serious face. Did Jaden know about the truth?

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That is for the first chapter. Please review.^^ Even though I think I'm too younger for writting something rated M like this. XD LOLZ I'm 13 years old right now... **


End file.
